


Contrary Motion

by wicked3659



Series: Contrary Motion [1]
Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to ante_luce and eerian_sadow for brain storming and encouragement.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contrary Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ante_luce and eerian_sadow for brain storming and encouragement.

 

Halloween was always a fun time in the Ark. The Autobots with the help of Spike and Carly had happily embraced some of the human customs, even to the point of decorating the Ark, much to Red Alert’s chagrin. Sunstreaker didn’t mind it so much, like most things he could take it or leave it with grudging indifference, plus it gave his twin ample opportunity to drive the command staff insane with his incessant pranking with which Sunstreaker was more than happy to lend a hand. What he didn’t like so much were these infernal parties Blaster and Jazz took to organising at the drop of a hat. He knew it was a way to keep hold of their past, a way to relax and not think about the war that had been raging for vorns, a home they hadn’t seen in forever and those that had sadly gone before them. He couldn’t deny that most of the time almost everyone used the opportunities to unwind and socialise. Those times weren’t a problem.

It was when the unexpected happened that he didn’t like the socialising, the crowded rec’ room and those damnable parties. Those rare times that Jazz or Optimus managed to coax _him_ out of his office, an office which if Sunstreaker had his way would be locked permanently with the fragger inside it. Shrinking into himself at that dark and callous thought, the golden mech felt a refreshed hatred for himself as he gulped the last of his high grade down. He had honestly been starting to enjoy himself before _he’d_ shown up. How could he not see that he put a dampener on the mood? Such a buzz kill.

Glaring from his booth across the dimly lit darkened rec’ room, Sunstreaker’s optics fixed onto the black and white form of the Ark’s resident tactician. The mech was amiably chatting with Bluestreak and Ironhide, well Bluestreak was chatting while the two older mechs nodded occasionally. Exhaling with more force than was necessary, Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe’s arm as he passed the booth and planted his cube into his twin’s hand.

“Another already?” The red mech laughed. “At this rate we’re going to have to sneak in some more past the law.” Sideswipe grinned as Sunstreaker glowered at him.

“Just go get me a drink.”

Pulling a face, Sideswipe shrugged. “Alright alright, don’t lose your coolant.”

His twin wandered off, leaving Sunstreaker glaring at the aforementioned ‘law’ who was now being dragged – albeit reluctantly – onto the dance floor by his own brothers Smokescreen and Bluestreak and his apparent best friend, Jazz. Scoffing in disgust, Sunstreaker curled his upper lip. They were all insufferable, pandering to the uptight fragger. Mech wouldn’t know how to unwind and have fun if it killed him. Anger bubbled up inside him and he tore his optics away as a shadow fell across the table.

“So you going to tell me what’s crawled up your tail pipe and died?” Sideswipe handed Sunstreaker the high grade and slipped into the seat opposite. “You were fine an hour ago.”

“Nothing.” Came the sullen reply.

“Like slag it’s nothing.” Sideswipe folded his arms. “I don’t get you, you were looking forward to this, you helped do the planning this time. What gives?”

“Someone changed the plans.” He spat out, downing a few more gulps of the high grade, optics once more drawn to the dance floor as the music changed to something less upbeat.

Sideswipe followed his twin’s gaze and he smirked when he saw Jazz shamelessly flirting with their SIC, dancing with him in a very suggestible way. Chuckling to himself, he shook his helm, you had to give Jazz credit for persistence if nothing else and Prowl cold sparked mech or not, he certainly knew how to handle a flirtatious, horny Jazz. His optics flicked to the golden mech opposite him when a low growl reached his audios and he watched Sunstreaker down his cube in one. His smile faded instantly as he recognised that murderous look on his brother’s face. Looking back at Prowl and Jazz in time to see the SIC expertly manoeuvre his way out of Jazz’s advances, Sideswipe frowned before glancing back at his twin and a theory began to form in his processor. Judging by the look on Sunstreaker’s face however, his theory was going to have to wait. Right now, he needed to get the time bomb away from the unsuspecting ‘bots around him. “Hey, Sunny’ how about we call it a night yeah?”

His optics staring at the two black and white’s dancing around each other, Sunstreaker’s fist clenched about his empty cube. “I’m not going anywhere.” He uttered through gritted denta, casting his cube to the side as he pushed up from his seat, very clearly inebriated.

Sideswipe watched with widening optics as his twin headed straight over to the third and second in command before he could stop him, the golden mech jerking roughly out of his grasp. From that moment on everything seemed to move in slow motion, Sideswipe knew he wouldn’t be able to reach him in time as he saw Sunstreaker shove Prowl to the side roughly before grabbing Jazz and raising his fist. The red mech skidded to a halt, optics offlining as the unmistakable sound of metal striking metal filled the room. “Aw slag, Sunny…” Onlining his optics, Sideswipe swore softly and could only stare helplessly at the carnage before him.

****

“You punched him in the face!” Sideswipe exclaimed, rubbing his helm in bewilderment as he stared at his brother from across the shimmering glow of the brig’s security field.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Sunstreaker muttered glumly.

“You punched. The third in command. Head of special ops. Could kill you with his little finger without trying. In the face.” He repeated with a mixture of bemusement and faint awe.

“Yeah… I was there.” Sunstreaker growled sardonically.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“No but I’m beginning to think you do.”

“Pffft, bring it on sunshine.”

“Oh you just wait until I get out of here.”

“Yeah… I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon, Sunny’. Just tell me one thing.” Sideswipe faltered as he looked at his brother in confusion.

“What?”

“Why?”

Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Sunstreaker just shrugged and glared at the blank wall opposite. He didn’t fully understand it himself. The whole incident was a drunken stain on his processor. Something had just snapped inside of him and he’d lost it. Seeing that fragger draped over that black and white frame AGAIN had been too much. Sunstreaker might not have wanted Prowl there but he certainly didn’t want their TIC to paw at him every time he did show up. He was sick of it, but couldn’t really understand why it got under his plating so much now. Especially as he’d spent the majority of his time on the Ark making Prowl’s life a misery and normally got on well with the saboteur. Dropping his helm into his hands with a slow ex-vent of air, he offlined his optics, uncaring that his twin was still stood watching him closely.

“Sunny…?” Sideswipe started.

“It’s none of your fraggin’ business alright!” He snapped finally, hoping his brother would just take the hint and leave. “Just leave it.”

Sideswipe opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the smooth, even tenor of Prowl and he flinched slightly at the authoritative tone.

“Sideswipe, if I’m not mistaken your duty shift started fifteen minutes ago.”

“Yeah I was just—“

“—I don’t care what you were just. I can assure you Sunstreaker isn’t going anywhere.”

Meeting Prowl’s steady gaze, Sideswipe huffed impatiently but knew better than to push the tactician who he’d seen come ever so close to annoyed at the previous night’s party when he’d literally dragged the still aggressive Sunstreaker from the rec’ room and thrown him into the brig himself. That in itself deserved a modicum of respect. His twin was dangerous when riled, Sideswipe knew that from experience. “Yes Sir.” He muttered sullenly, glancing at his brother again before leaving them alone.

Sunstreaker could feel those soft blue optics watching him and he forced himself to keep glaring at the wall, refusing to meet that impassive, unfeeling gaze. “If you’re here to lecture me, Prowl, just get it over with.” He muttered. “Damn sight better than having you burn holes in my plating with your optics.”

“What’s wrong?”

Optics flickering at the unexpected reply, Sunstreaker found himself frowning at the tactician who was unreadable as always. “What?”

“Sunstreaker, one does not on a whim walk across a room and punch their superior officer in the face without due cause unless something is wrong. Jazz tells me he doesn’t know why you would have reason to hit him and cannot recall there being a fight between the two of you.”

The golden mech shook his head and looked away bitterly. Trust Prowl to look for reason in his madness. The mech was insufferable. “Felt like it.” He stated, refusing to budge from the dark place his mind had settled.

“Why?” Came the calm tenor.

Sunstreaker tensed and clenched and unclenched his fists at the hint of concern in the SIC’s voice. He did not need nor did he want that mech’s pity. “I was aiming for you and he got in my way.” He glared at Prowl daring him to continue with his line of questioning.

A doorwing twitched and Prowl clasped his hands behind his back as he regarded Sunstreaker with a bland gaze. “Well now that is more plausible than, you felt like it.”

Sunstreaker had to check himself at the response and frowned at Prowl. “Wait just a fraggin’ minute…” He pushed up from his seat and walked over to the force field. “You mean to tell me that you’ll not accept that I felt like hitting Jazz on a whim but you will accept that I hit him because he got in the way of me hitting you?”

Prowl canted his helm slightly, his optics dimming subtly. “It is not a secret that you hate me, Sunstreaker.” The tactician replied evenly. “Therefore yes it is far more likely that you would choose to assault me on a whim as opposed to somebody you’re considered to be friends with. It’s logic.”

Snorting, Sunstreaker stalked around the cell. “Frag your logic, Prowl. I hit Jazz because I wanted to hit Jazz. That’s my reason. End of story.”

Brow creasing ever so slightly, Prowl shook his helm. “Why did you want to hit him?”

Damn him and his pit spawned persistence to the pits, Sunstreaker thought to himself as the moment when he snapped came back to him in crystal clarity. “I just did!”

“It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t care!” Sunstreaker yelled, his optics boring into Prowl’s who held his glare with an unwavering one of his own. “Not everything has to make sense, Prowl! For frag’s sake just leave it.”

Lowering his gaze brow creased in consternation, Prowl shook his helm slightly. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. You struck an officer, a fellow Autobot without warning or provocation which makes you a liability, an unpredictable threat.”

The golden mech listened as Prowl went on, he didn’t much like where this was going but it was sounding more and more serious with every passing klik.

“So unless you can provide me with a satisfactory reason as to your actions you will be confined to the brig until Ratchet can carry out a full processor scan and you will be removed from duty for the foreseeable future.” 

Prowl continued quietly and Sunstreaker frowned, sinking down onto the nearby seat as the gravity of his actions sank in and was that regret, more concern he heard in that normally smooth voice? Sunstreaker flinched as the tactician actually apologised to him softly and turned on his heel, heading briskly for the door.

“I couldn’t stand that he was draped all over you, fawning over you,” he ground the words out, his hands curling into the seat either side of him. “Like a mechling with his first crush, long after being told no. Alright, Prowl?! That what you wanted to hear?” Sunstreaker onlined his optics to find Prowl silhouetted in the doorway, his back to him, his helm turned to the side as he’d paused and listened in silence. “Happy now?!” He called out, hating himself because they were true and hating Prowl even more because he’d forced them out of him. If there was one thing Sunstreaker couldn’t stand in the universe it was confinement and the thought of being permanently stuck in the cell had rattled him down to the core.

“I see.”

Optics brightening at the softer than expected reply, Sunstreaker almost expected Prowl to say something more, his spark yearned for some sort of reaction from the black and white but it was not to be. Ever the dutiful officer, Prowl thanked him courteously and left without even looking back. Growling in frustration, Sunstreaker sank back into the seat defeated. How could he have expected anything more from the cold, unfeeling, Prowl?

****

“You’re sure about this Prowl?” The Autobot leader regarded his second with surprise and confusion, his hands laced before him as he considered the mech’s words.

“I’m certain, Prime. Sunstreaker has given me his reasons; I do not consider him to be a continued threat to Jazz.”

Prime huffed quietly. “Perhaps not, but I’m mildly concerned about the threat of Jazz on Sunstreaker.”

Prowl pressed his lip components into a thin line, unable to argue with that very valid point. “I will talk to him, Sir.”

“You think that will help?”

“Jazz can be reasoned with.”

Prime hummed softly and pushed up from his seat, walking round his desk to perch on the edge before Prowl. “And Sunstreaker? What are his reasons for his actions? Why are you vouching for him, Prowl?”

Doorwings twitching in their rigidly held position, Prowl sighed and lowered his gaze. “I believe jealousy is what drove Sunstreaker’s actions. That combined with overcharge due to consuming vast amounts of high grade.”

“Jealousy?” Optimus repeated, his surprise growing. “Are him and Jazz…?”

“No…” Prowl replied softly. “He stated being annoyed with Jazz’s repeated advances towards me.”

Now that Optimus hadn’t expected to hear. “I see… and how do you feel about that, Prowl?” Prime asked softly, ever the diplomat.

“It is irrelevant how I feel about it. Sunstreaker will be disciplined as per protocol and he will be placed under curfew in my custody. Back on Cybertron he would be stripped of his rank and removed from the army with a dishonourable discharge but—“

“—this isn’t Cybertron and we need every mech fighting with us.” Optimus sighed, not forgetting how Prowl had evaded his initial question.

“Precisely.” Prowl answered curtly, handing Optimus a datapad. “This is the routine of discipline that I have drawn up. Hopefully mechs will not start a habit of assaulting their commanding officers for this to become protocol.”

Nodding slightly, Optimus read through the datapad. “It all seems in order; I trust your judgement, Prowl but… if he lets his… jealousy get the better of him again… I will hold you personally responsible.”

Prowl visibly stiffened, his expression remaining blank, unreadable. “Understood, Sir.”

“Try talking to him, Prowl.” Optimus continued softly.

Prowl’s optics flickered slightly and his doorwings sank a little lower on his back. “To what end, Prime. It is common knowledge that Sunstreaker hates me.”

“It’s not every day a mech falls victim to his all-consuming jealousy, if it’s there it isn’t going to go away easily. Nor does a mech envy another draping over some ‘bot he hates.” Holding his hand up to silence Prowl’s protest before it began, Optimus smiled faintly behind his mask. “Just think about it and talk to him, Prowl. I don’t want there to be disquiet among the ranks due to unresolved issues. Let’s nip this in the bud before it becomes too much of a problem.”

Pursing his lips a little in thought, Prowl gave his commander a sharp quick nod and took his leave, his processor mulling over his words as he walked back to the office. He hated feeling this way. Feelings complicated everything, that’s why he had distanced himself from them as much as possible. His job required objectivity, a clear processor and yet when it came to Sunstreaker he’d always found his thinking clouded.

Sunstreaker had made doing his job easier by being such an insufferable aft most of the time. Prowl’s interactions with the twins consisted mostly of him enforcing discipline and them leaving chaos and dysfunction in their wake and it was these actions that had allowed him to maintain his distance from them and although Sunstreaker’s public hatred towards him had caused him frustration over the vorns, Prowl, like with all things, had accepted it and found a way to work around it. Casting his processor back to when the tensions between them had all began, Prowl wilted slightly, guilt and regret seeping into his spark. It had been a very long time since he’d thought about the history between himself and Sunstreaker, there had been no reason to but now… now he was as confused as he’d once been as a mechling and he knew that talking to him would be the last thing Sunstreaker would want to do.

****

Forty Vorns earlier – Seven Vorns Before the Great War.

“Prowl, you’ve been holding out on us.” The blue mech drawled as he sauntered towards the black and white.

Glancing up from his datapads of work, Prowl raised an optic ridge at his friend before resuming his work. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Tracks draped himself into the chair beside the Praxian with a knowing smirk on his face. “Then why are you suddenly hanging out with the new scraps? And from what my sources say, you’ve been hanging out with them a lot this past vorn. One in particular.”

Frowning at his friend, Prowl put his datapad down. “As always, Tracks, you’ve jumped to conclusions.”

“No I haven’t.” The mech replied mildly defensive. “Mirage saw you leaving the study room together and talking like you knew each other, he even said he saw you laughing and I know that isn’t possible,” Tracks teased with a grin, “so don’t play coy with me, Prowl. You turned me down to chase after a mech barely out of his sparkling frame?”

Resisting the urge to roll his optics, Prowl regarded Tracks with faint amusement. “No, I turned you down because I’m not interested in being more than friends with you, besides you quite happily flirt with every mech in the academy so I could never take you seriously if you did genuinely pursue me, plus we have exams in less than a vorn and I have to finish my assignments.”

“Pffft, it’s all work and no play with you, Prowl.” Tracks grinned at the dead pan expression of his friend, knowing full well that the black and white could let loose with the best of them when the moment grabbed him. “So what is it then?” He toyed with a datapad before Prowl gently extricated it from his fingers. “A little stress relieving ‘face with a naïve innocent scraplet?”

“Please, Tracks, I believe you have mistaken me for Mirage who enjoys the younger ones fawning over him and do give me some credit, the mech is barely of age.” Prowl scoffed, returning to reading his datapad while writing in the other.

“Aww come on, Prowl.” Tracks whined pathetically. “Who is he?”

Sighing and glancing at his friend now pouting at him, Prowl shook his helm. “He is a student that I have started tutoring. It is a request from his creators to the academy and Alpha Trion stated that I would receive extra credit if the mech did well. How could I refuse?”

“Ever the strategist, huh?” Tracks grinned. “Always looking to succeed aren’t you?”

“What else is there?” Prowl replied with a small smile.

Laughing, Tracks got up and patted Prowl’s shoulder, leaning in closer. “Oh Prowl… there’s so much you’re missing out on.” He smirked planting a kiss onto the mech’s cheek before leaving him to study.

****

Half a vorn later.

The golden mechling fidgeted as he waited for his tutor. He’d been furious that his creators had arranged one for him in the beginning, not even talking to him first but after Prowl had shown up, the older mechling had put him at ease, made him feel comfortable. He had been worried that the tutor would talk down to him, make him feel like an idiot, he’d already gotten into several fights with his brother about having to see a tutor in the first place. Instead it had been much the opposite. Prowl as the mech had introduced himself had been friendly, if stern and had diffused Sunstreaker’s ire with a quiet, dry yet subtle humour.

Sunstreaker had grown to look forward to his sessions with Prowl over the half a vorn the mech had been tutoring him. The mech was smart, very smart and didn’t treat him like some piece of scrap metal when he struggled with the work. He addressed his concerns and worked through them diligently, never allowing him to give up. Also Prowl did more than any other mech had bothered to do before; he spent time with him, shared little bits of information about himself when their sessions had devolved into talking more than working. The older student didn’t mind it when he lost his temper in frustration and unlike most he’d not backed off when he had.

Prowl had dealt with his loss of temper coolly and quickly; easily derailing him. Sunstreaker had never encountered anyone with so much patience and tolerance for him, even his creators had more or less given up on him. This had been their last resort and they’d done it as a form of punishment. Smirking to himself, Sunstreaker dwelled on how that plan had backfired for them. Prowl was a mechling he wanted to spend time with, a mech he actually liked and seemed to enjoy his company too. He wanted to do well for him, not for his creators.

He tensed as a quiet knock sounded on his dorm room door. Prowl always knocked even if he had an invite. “Come in you glitch.” He called out, smiling cheekily as the black and white entered the room.

“Sunstreaker, are you well? Have you had a good solar cycle?” Prowl started pleasantly as always while he placed his datapads on the nearby table.

“Yeah, you know, it’s been alright.” He shrugged slightly, moving over to Prowl’s side.

Knowing that Sunstreaker wasn’t much of one for small talk, Prowl smiled slightly and sat down at the desk, gesturing for Sunstreaker to sit beside him. “Have you been studying?”

Shrugging again, Sunstreaker gave him a faint grin and a sidelong look, rubbing the back of his helm. “I did some, Sides’ keeps trying to drag me out though; you know how it is, first vorn of the academy and all that.”

“Hmm,” Prowl hummed in faint amusement. “I know it well, but you can’t let your brother distract you if you want to succeed.” Placing his hand lightly on Sunstreaker’s shoulder he looked at the mech intently. “Promise me you’ll try to study for our next session?”

Feeling a tingle rush through his body at Prowl’s touch, Sunstreaker met his gaze and his voice died in his throat. Nodding quickly, he felt the heat rising in his faceplates and tore his optics away, distracting himself by rifling through the datapads. “Shall we get started?”

“Of course.” Prowl replied. “It’s good to see you so eager to learn.”

“What can I say?” Sunstreaker gave Prowl a cheeky grin. “I have a good teacher.” Prowl let out a soft laugh, a sound that made Sunstreaker’s spark flutter in his chest his smile widening.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Prowl replied warmly. “But not with me.” He added with a small smile, his optics glowing softly at Sunstreaker. “Now focus.”

“I thought I was.” Sunstreaker replied quickly, looking at the datapad with a smirk, his spark pounding in his chest as he felt Prowl’s surprised optics on him. Sunstreaker had never been a shy mechling, it’s why he tended to get in so much trouble and in the short time he’d gotten to know Prowl he’d grown to like him more and found himself attracted to him. Sure he was quieter than his usual type and he was obviously the studious kind of ‘bot but when his attention was on him, Sunstreaker felt he could do anything, so where was the harm in showing the mech a little bit of appreciation?

“If I’m not mistaken Sunstreaker, I believe you’re trying to flirt with me.” Prowl stated softly, receiving that familiar shrug in response.

“So what if I am?” The golden mech placed the datapad down slowly, turning to look up at the black and white sat beside him, close enough that he could feel the gentle heat emanating from Prowl’s frame. “That a problem? It’s not like we’re still sparklings. I’m only half a vorn away from my adult frame and I’m guessing,” his optics looked appreciatively over Prowl’s frame before fixing onto his optics, “you’ve already received yours.”

Optics flickering at the observation, Prowl held Sunstreaker’s earnest gaze for a moment before looking down at the desk. “That maybe so, but I’m still your tutor…”

“Prowl you’re a student too, not a teacher… “

“Sunstreaker…”

“Prowl… do you like me…?”

“That’s not really pertinent.”

“Sure it is. You’ve been coming here for half a vorn now, you yourself admitted you consider me a friend, we talk, we like each other’s company so what’s the problem? Do you… could you consider me as more?”

“It’s… not that I don’t… or that I couldn’t, just…”

“Just what?” Sunstreaker murmured, leaning closer to the black and white, searching his face for any sign of resistance. “Not everything is about good grades, Prowl… I’m telling you I like you….my exams are in the next breem and I promise you I’m going to pass so you’re not going to have to tutor me anymore… there’ll be no reason for you to meet with me…. Unless you want to.” Sunstreaker focused on the deeply frowning face of Prowl’s. “Do you want to, Prowl…?” He whispered, his spark pulsing faster as the question hung in the air. His intakes stalled as Prowl turned his helm, bringing their faces closer, his sharp optics focusing on his own while heavy silence fell between them. Unable to contain his feelings and afraid the moment would never come again, Sunstreaker closed the distance between them, his lips catching Prowl’s with a clumsy, nervous kiss, stifling the surprised mewl that escaped from the black and white.

Pulling away with a soft gasp, Prowl held his gaze, his own intakes racing, heat rising in his faceplates.

“Say something…” The golden mech whispered, refusing to pull away even as Prowl’s hands rested on his shoulders, not pushing but not allowing him closer.

Shaking his helm slightly at the internal inward battle he was fighting; Prowl for once acted on impulse and wordlessly let his hands slide over the golden mech’s shoulders, up his throat before cupping his face with both hands and tugging him closer for a deeper, needy kiss.

****

Present.

Sunstreaker hesitated at the closed door of the office, his entire frame rigid with tension. Being placed in Prowl’s custody was almost worse than being confined to the brig indefinitely. Almost. There was a small part of Sunstreaker however – a very small part the golden mech thought he’d buried and crushed long ago – that was filled with anxiety and wrought with nervousness at the thought of spending more time with the tactician. Raising his hand, he hovered over the door chime only for the door to suddenly slide open without warning bringing the unsuspecting black and white to a sharp halt in front of him, their optics locking in startled surprise as Prowl’s bumper just brushed over Sunstreaker’s chest.

Sunstreaker stepped back quickly, his optics watching Prowl’s surprise melt immediately from his faceplates, replaced by that familiar stern mask. “You could watch where you’re going.” He barked in irritation, his chest still faintly tingling where Prowl’s bumper had touched.

Raising an optic ridge, Prowl remained silent, his optics watching the mech and waiting as Sunstreaker realised how ridiculous his statement was given that he was stood in front of his door.

Returning to his sullen indifference, Sunstreaker folded his arms and glared back at Prowl. “Well you wanted me in your custody, so you got me. If you just wanted to stare at me the entire time, I would’ve got Jazz to come along, he at least would get a kick out of being stared at by you.” Sunstreaker felt the cruel smirk tug at the corner of his mouth as Prowl’s left doorwing twitched – imperceptible to someone who didn’t pay attention or who wasn’t familiar in reading ‘doorwing’ – getting any reaction from the black and white, Sunstreaker considered a victory, even if the reaction was annoyance. In fact, especially if his reaction was annoyance.

Brushing off the dig quickly, Prowl turned on his heel and headed back into his office, his hand stopping the door from closing as he waited for Sunstreaker to follow. The golden mech sauntered forward with all the cockiness he was renowned for and brushed past Prowl, barely missing a doorwing which flicked out of his way. Planting himself unceremoniously in the chair opposite Prowl’s Sunstreaker glared up at the ceiling and vented air loudly.

Moving to his side of the desk, Prowl remained silent as he took his seat and returned to his work without even a second glance at the golden mech now watching him with a frown.

Fidgeting in his seat, Sunstreaker let out another sigh and glared at the black and white who now, by all accounts, was actually ignoring him. Finally losing his patience, Sunstreaker leaned on Prowl’s desk and picked up a datapad, only for Prowl to immediately pluck it from his fingers. “Oh so you are paying attention then?” He drawled.

“You should know by now, Sunstreaker, that I am always paying attention.” Prowl replied evenly, his optics fixed on his monitor as he continued to work.

“Yeah, except when it suits you or things get too real and emotional for you right?” Sunstreaker smirked darkly as Prowl’s typing faltered slightly before continuing undeterred.

Exhaling dramatically Sunstreaker sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, smiling widely at Prowl who shot him a piercing glance.

“Off.” Came the terse command.

Sliding his legs onto the floor, Sunstreaker met his commander’s gaze. “What not going to reprimand me, Prowl? Are we getting soft in our old age?” He sneered, uncaring that he was teetering on the edge of insubordination.

“I would watch my tone if I was you, Sunstreaker. You can ill afford to get into anymore trouble.”

“Really? Because the way I see it, punishment couldn’t get much worse than sitting here being bored to deactivation by you.” He retorted petulantly, his foul mood blossoming in his boredom.

“Is that so?” Prowl replied blandly, before placing a datapad in front of him.

Optics flicking down to the datapad he knew contained the list of duties he would loathe to perform; Sunstreaker glanced back up at Prowl. “What not going to try to psychoanalyse me? Find out my motives, talk through my issues?”

Prowl turned to him, his attention focusing fully on Sunstreaker which he noted with a small sense of twisted satisfaction had the mech sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “Do you wish to talk about your issues?”

“No.” Came the immediate, expected response. “And never with you.”

“Well then there is obviously no point in my trying is there?”

Optics flickering at Prowl’s blasé reply, the mech turning back to his monitor, his doorwing flicking in obvious dismissal; Sunstreaker felt renewed frustration bubbling just under the surface. The mech was colder than even he was used to dealing with and if he remembered rightly that meant that Prowl was pissed. A small part of him was intrigued that he could still get under Prowl’s plating, no matter how much the mech tried to hide it. He had touched a nerve in the tactician; something he didn’t think was possible anymore.

“Was there something else?” Prowl’s clipped words broke through Sunstreaker’s musing. “Is the datapad not clear?”

The golden mech felt his engine rev quietly in annoyance at the very slight dig from the tactician, so Prowl wasn’t above succumbing to his anger either he thought with an internal sneer. “I’m sure it’s overly detailed and boring as usual.” He retorted, subspacing the datapad and pushing up from his seat.

“Report back when you’re finished. If I deem your work unsatisfactory you will do it again until I find it acceptable.”

Mouth twisting as he looked down on the black and white focusing on his work, Sunstreaker shook his helm slightly. “Guess some things never change, huh?”

“Change is only necessary when there is something wrong, Sunstreaker. Why fix what isn’t broken in the first place?” Came the cool, disinterested response.

Heading to the door, Sunstreaker glanced back at the black and white, his voice quiet, thoughtful. “All depends what’s broken now doesn’t it? Can’t always see what’s right in front of our optics, especially if we only see what we want to see.”

Prowl paused at Sunstreaker’s words, his doorwings fluttering once the door closed behind the retreating mech and his shoulders wilted ever so slightly with a sigh. He remained still for a few moments, his optics dark as he composed himself before once again straightening in his seat and continuing on with his work.

****

Forty Vorns earlier – Six and a half Vorns Before the Great War.

Sunstreaker’s frame still tingled with excitement from his impromptu make out session with Prowl. It was fair to say that no studying had been done while Prowl had been in his room, but he’d learned a hell of a lot more than he’d dreamed of. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he remembered how Prowl had shuddered at the lightest caress of those magnificent doorwings, Sunstreaker hadn’t realised how sensitive they were and Primus could the mech kiss! He’d always put Prowl down to be the quiet type, shy, more obsessed with grades than with enjoying himself from time to time only to be proven completely wrong. The mech had a playful side and once they’d gotten over their awkward nervousness from their first two kisses, Sunstreaker had gotten to experience it for himself first hand.

His engine purred at the memory of Prowl tugging him away from his desk and to his berth, sitting beside him, his hands and mouth exploring his frame slowly, eagerly. The mech had filled him with pleasure just by kissing him and he would have sworn had Prowl continued he would have overloaded from that alone. Sunstreaker wasn’t a stranger to interfacing, young though he was, as soon as he’d come of age he’d experimented with his spark twin. He knew what it was about and he knew the basics of pleasing another, Prowl on the other hand had known exactly where to touch him to make him want more and had been passionate so much more passionate than Sunstreaker had been expecting that it had blown him away. Things had gotten heated between them pretty quickly, whether out of need or want, Sunstreaker wasn’t certain but Prowl seemed almost desperate in the way he kissed him, not that Sunstreaker complained of course. He kind of liked having that effect on the sensible and serious black and white.

Their ‘session’ had been abruptly halted however when his pain in the aft twin had decided to show up unannounced at his dorm. The door had opened slightly while Sideswipe was talking to someone and Prowl had removed himself from leaning over Sunstreaker on the berth, moving to the other side of the room by the desk before Sunstreaker had even had a chance to register what was happening. He couldn’t recall ever seeing anyone move that fast or that silently before.

Sideswipe had grinned at his brother swatting him amicably in the arm as he’d sauntered into the room, stopping to scowl at Prowl who looked completely unfazed by what had just occurred. Sunstreaker couldn’t help but stare at him in bewilderment, his own fans had still been running hot and he’d known Prowl’s had been too but to look at the mech you wouldn’t have thought he’d been doing anything other than reading the datapad he had been holding. Apart from the said datapad being upside down.

Prowl had quickly excused himself and called an end to their study session without so much as a second glance. It had stung a little to have the mech leave so quickly without even arranging their next study session but Sunstreaker had been immediately distracted by the teasing of his twin.

Scowling slightly as he settled into recharge, Sunstreaker decided to seek Prowl out tomorrow, make sure everything was still okay, and see where they stood. Now that he’d gotten a feel for the mech when he let go a little bit, Sunstreaker had been left wanting more of him.

The next solar cycle, he’d headed to the other side of the academy where the seniors took their classes. Even in his pre-adult frame, Sunstreaker was bigger than most of them, something which only made him preen with pride. His adult frame wouldn’t be much bigger than he was now but it meant that Prowl was also quite a catch compared to the rest of his classmates. Already in his adult frame, Prowl was only marginally bigger than Sunstreaker, something which was undoubtedly helped by those signature Praxian doorwings. Waiting for the classes to finish, Sunstreaker caught sight of the familiar black and white frame moving through the crowds, flanked by two blue mechs who walked and talked like noble stock. He hadn’t pegged Prowl to be the type to mingle with the stuck up nobles but Sunstreaker wasn’t going to quibble about who the mech picked for his friends. Not when he clearly had good taste in who he was attracted to.

“Prowl!” He called out, jogging to catch up.

The two nobles turned first and regarded him with utter disdain; these two were both slightly taller than Prowl which only helped them look down their noses at the golden bot headed towards them.

“Well now, who’s the scraplet?” Tracks drawled with a growing smirk.

“He’s the one I saw Prowl with; I told you it was more than studying.” Mirage replied sharing the smirk as Prowl glared at them both.

“Just because he has sought me out, doesn’t mean it is for more than studying.” He countered primly, feeling somewhat put on the spot as Sunstreaker threw him one of his attractive dazzling smiles so full of assured confidence it bordered on arrogance. “Sunstreaker, is everything alright?” He started simply, keeping his tone friendly without giving anything away.

Tilting his helm slightly, Sunstreaker shrugged. “Wanted to talk to you.”

“And what could possibly make you think, that Prowl would want to talk to you beyond his duties, scraplet?” Tracks asked haughtily, circling the golden mech as he looked up and down his frame.

“We’re friends.” Sunstreaker replied, his tone low, his optics watching the blue mech closely, not liking his tone. “Friends talk.”

Mirage scoffed in amusement. “Friends now are you, Prowl. You have been keeping quiet on us.” Mirage smirked when the Praxian hissed quietly in response to the ever so slight teasing pinch he gave the nearest doorwing. His optics shot to the golden mech when he picked up the unmistakable sound of a growl. “Well well well, seems someone is feeling possessive of his friends.”

“Just leave it you two.” Prowl demanded quietly, shooting them both a hard glare as he took Sunstreaker’s arm and led him to one side of the corridor away from the prying audios of his harmless if judgemental attitudes of his friends.

“He’s quite a pretty ‘bot, Prowl; I am not pleased that you’re trying to keep him to yourself.” Mirage called out after them in amusement.

“Frag off, you stuck up aft, like you’d have a chance with me.” Sunstreaker shot back, already irritated by their superior attitudes and condescending tones, never mind the way one of them seemed to take liberties with Prowl’s doorwings, something which had filled him with a possessive anger he hadn’t anticipated.

“Oooh the scraplet’s feisty, I like that.” Tracks grinned, nudging Mirage playfully. “How about you come have a study session or two with us?” He winked.  “We could teach you a few things that aren’t on Prowl’s curriculum.”

“Yeah right, I already know what’s on his curriculum and I doubt either of you has anything to offer in the same league.” That shut them up, Sunstreaker thought smugly, noting the astonished looks on their faces.

“Sunstreaker!”

He whirled around at the sharp tone, his optics brightening as he met the annoyed optics of Prowl. The mech was glaring at him, arms folded, face like the un-maker, his doorwings flaring up and out on his back causing him to look far more intimidating than Sunstreaker could give him credit for.

“Did you just come up here to embarrass me? Because if that’s the case feel free to compare notes with my friends, I’m sure you’d all have much to talk about.” He spat out, his words concise, succinct, angry.

“No… I, it’s not like that…I’m not here to brag or anything… I’m not like that…”

“Really? Well you’re doing a very good job of being like that.” Prowl retorted, his optics dark with ire.

“I’m sorry…” Sunstreaker muttered quietly. “They think they’re better than everyone else, just got under my plating is all. Fraggin’ nobles.”

Prowl was silent for a few kliks his piercing optics glaring angrily at him, making Sunstreaker want to shrivel up where he stood and for the corridor to swallow him up whole. He flinched when Prowl shifted and without warning grabbed his arm, leading him into an empty classroom, chased by the teasing snickers of his friends.

Allowing Prowl to lead him, Sunstreaker remained quiet until Prowl shut the door behind them, his doorwings drooping on his back, his striking chevron resting against the cool metal with a soft sigh. “Prowl… are you alright…?” He asked hesitantly, keeping his distance for the moment, not really used to Prowl being angry. It wasn’t something he ever wanted to see again either, that much he was sure of.

“Those nobles are my friends, Sunstreaker…” Prowl spoke up softly, turning to lean against the door, his optics watching him, all anger now drained from his face.

“Didn’t mean to upset you…” Sunstreaker mumbled, “I still think they’re afts though.”

“They have their moments.” Prowl replied softly, his lip components twitching into a subtle smirk as Sunstreaker glanced up sheepishly at him. “Friends or not, however, I do not like sharing the details of my… personal life with them.”

“Yeah… I can see why.” The golden mech muttered mouth curling upwards slightly as Prowl approached.

“Would you mind then… keeping what happened,” Prowl reached out to run his fingers lightly down Sunstreaker’s arm, smiling softly when the mech shivered and unconsciously drew closer. “Just between us? For now, until after the exams?”

Sunstreaker’s intakes had hitched as he stepped into Prowl’s personal space, their fields thrumming gently against each other, his optics studying Prowl’s face, searching for any hint of regret, so used he was to being scorned. “Maybe…I could be persuaded…” He added with a faint grin, his spark fluttering in his chest as Prowl’s fingers found his own and slipped between them giving his hand a subtle squeeze.

“Taken up bargaining now have we?” Prowl asked, amusement colouring his warm voice as he pressed closer. “Alright, tell me how I can persuade you?” He purred lowly into Sunstreaker’s audio, smirking devilishly when the mech let out a soft whimper.

“You can keep doing that for starters.” Sunstreaker uttered, his optics dimming and his helm tilting slightly as Prowl began to mouth slowly over the plating of his throat quickly dissipating any coherent thoughts he’d been having.

“Mm, easily pleased then?” Prowl murmured lowly, shifting to look at him, his nose brushing against Sunstreaker’s with fond affection.

“Not quite.” Sunstreaker managed to choke out, regaining his thought processes as Prowl stopped teasing. “Where do we stand…? Was it just a kiss, are we just fooling around? I know I maybe younger than you, Prowl but I’m not like others your friends like to be stalked by.”

“I should hope not.” Prowl stated, his other hand curling about Sunstreaker’s throat, his fingertips tracing small circles on the back of his neck, sending delicious tingles rippling down his back struts. “You should know by now, or at least I would hope that you know, that I don’t do things casually.” Prowl murmured softly, a shyness flickering over his faceplates that Sunstreaker found decidedly endearing on the mech. “Question is; where would you like to stand?”

Intakes stalling as Prowl regarded him intently, Sunstreaker ran over the words in his processor. “Right here’s good.” He murmured, pressing closer to the slightly taller mech, nuzzling his cheek before turning his helm slightly to claim a tentative kiss.”

“Sunstreaker…?” Prowl prompted with a soft murmur in-between teasingly soft kisses.

Squeezing Prowl’s hand and pulling away slightly to look him in the optic; Sunstreaker held his optics with a serious gaze. “You want serious? You got serious and don’t worry, I can keep a secret.”

“Only for now.” Prowl replied quietly, raising Sunstreaker’s hand to place a kiss to his fingers, before drawing him closer with his free hand, kissing him harder on the mouth, enticing a moan from the golden mech with its’ intensity. It was too brief for Sunstreaker’s liking but filled with promise as Prowl pulled away. “I have to go.” The black and white murmured softly as he pulled away reluctantly. Sunstreaker nodded silently, watching him leave when, without warning Prowl turned spontaneously and cupped Sunstreaker’s face with both hands, kissing him deeply again with a low hum before tearing himself away with a frustrated, barely audible growl.

“I’ll see you later?” Sunstreaker asked a little louder - once he’d recovered from his partially dazed state - of the retreating black and white form. Prowl shot him a glance and a subtle knowing smile over his doorwing before leaving the classroom. It was all the answer Sunstreaker needed.

****

Present.

Stalking through the base, Sunstreaker was a picture of murderous intent. His normally immaculate golden frame scuffed and tarnished with goodness knows what, nobody had the struts to stop him and ask. Mechs avoided looking him in the optic as he marched past them and most chose to walk the other way when they’d spotted him. Sunstreaker in a foul mood was not to be trifled with. Not if one valued his frame in one piece and functional.

Stopping at the entrance to the rec’ room, Sunstreaker’s optics found what they were searching for and he marched over to the table inhabited by the lone black and white, completely immersed in his datapad. Dropping his datapad on the table in front of Prowl with a loud clatter, Sunstreaker waited, his ire broiling like a dark storm cloud above his helm. Looking at the datapad and up at Sunstreaker slowly, Prowl took a sip of his warm energon and gave him a polite nod. “Thank you; you are dismissed for the evening. Report to me at 06:00 tomorrow.” Prowl stated blandly, his attentions returning to his own datapad.

“Do you even realise what kind of slag you have to crawl through to clean the exhaust vents, Prowl?” Sunstreaker seethed, his words forced out through gritted denta. “Do you know what that slag does to paintwork?” He spoke slowly, his intakes deep and measured in an attempt to control his temper even as his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

Glancing up from his datapad, optics roaming over Sunstreaker’s frame in a manner which made the golden mech both want to slap him and frag him senseless, Prowl finally met his angry glare. “I am aware yes.” He replied evenly, completely unperturbed by Sunstreaker’s ire.

Sliding into the seat opposite Prowl without an invite, Sunstreaker leaned across the table, his hand gesturing at the black and white while he continued with ebbing frustration, too tired to really lose his temper with the fragger. “You’re probably also aware that my luxury allowances have been revoked until further notice, _including_ all my materials for detailing my frame?”

“It had come to my attention, yes.” Prowl answered patiently.

“Frag you! You gave the order!” Sunstreaker burst out, his palm slapping the table as he sat back and folded his arms, fixing his trademark scowl on the tactician.

“I did.” Came the quiet reply. His tone was tinged with the slightest hint of apology, which wasn’t lost on Sunstreaker, even if it did come as a surprise.

“This is beyond cruel and unusual, Prowl.” Sunstreaker continued with a mutter, refusing to look up from the table where he was doing a good attempt of trying to burn a hole through it with his optics. “My paintwork is completely fragged.”

Regarding him stoically, his doorwings twitching slightly in bemusement, Prowl placed his datapad to one side. “Sunstreaker, it couldn’t be considered punishment if you were to have the same liberties as everyone else.”

“You wouldn’t do this to anyone else.” He spat angrily.

“It wouldn’t bother anyone else, quite as much.” Prowl pointed out logically. “Besides, the exhaust vents are the only place I could think of where Jazz would refuse to venture into in order to… get even.”

Sunstreaker frowned his mouth opening to throw an angry retort back at the black and white before his words registered. “Wait… what?” He looked up at Prowl in confusion. “Jazz…?”

“Mmhm…” Prowl hummed the affirmative as he sipped his energon. “He’s still rather angry at you.”

Sunstreaker just stared at him, completely derailed. “You… put me in the aft end of the ship, because you were concerned Jazz was going to get revenge?”

Nodding simply, Prowl laced his fingers around his cube and regarded Sunstreaker with the faintest of smiles. “Yes. Keeping you two apart until he calms down and you are less inclined to assault him again, was the only course of action.”

Sinking into his seat, his optics narrowing at Prowl, Sunstreaker shrugged nonchalantly. “I can handle him; don’t need you looking out for me.” He muttered sullenly.

“You’re assuming my actions were completely unselfish.” Prowl glanced down at his cube, a doorwing fluttered absently, stilling when Prowl became conscious of it. “I really don’t have the time to discipline you both for such a serious infraction.” He stated with a quirk of an optic ridge at the golden mech.

“Hmpfff… if you say so.” Sunstreaker replied quietly, slightly taken aback by the tactician’s response, especially after he’d been nothing but a jerk to him since the party and Prowl had been the one to drag him – not quite kicking and screaming but pretty damned close – to the brig. “In the meantime, what am I supposed to do about this?” He gestured to his tarnished frame, drawing Prowl’s optics to the damage with a slight grimace. “Don’t pretend you’re sorry.” He stated, pointing at Prowl. “You’re the mech with all the solutions, so give me one now because there ain’t no way in the pit I’m walking around the base looking like this. I’d rather be in the brig.”

“That can be arranged.” Prowl stated lightly, his optics brightening a fraction in amusement as the golden mech balked at him. “Go to the wash racks. I’ll think of something.”

“I’ll get my stuff back?”

“Don’t push your luck, now go.” Prowl commanded quietly, picking up his datapad. “Before I change my mind.”

Sunstreaker watched the mech for a few moments before pushing out of his seat with a loud, overly dramatic sigh. “Thought not. ‘Bot like you doesn’t know how to bend the rules.” He muttered miserably, leaving Prowl alone.

****

Standing under the hot water, solvent mix, Sunstreaker sighed, all the tension and dirt and grime from the solar cycle slipping from his frame. His optics dimmed and he placed a hand on the cool wall, his helm bowing slightly with fatigue. He really hadn’t planned or intended on assaulting Jazz, it just sort of happened. He’d been drunk, emotional, stupid. It hadn’t helped that the solar cycle previous he’d been summoned to Prowl’s office with Sideswipe for a disciplinary matter only to turn up and find Jazz draped over the SIC’s desk, fingers toying with an irritated Praxian’s doorwings. The mech had had no shame as he’d slid off the desk and planted a kiss onto the centre of Prowl’s chevron, leaving the mech bewildered and mildly annoyed. That certainly hadn’t helped their situation, Prowl had lectured them more vehemently than usual and had dismissed them abruptly without his usual acceptance of Sideswipe’s attempt at banter with him.

Scowling at the memory, Sunstreaker began to scrub his frame clean. The lecture from the tactician hadn’t been the thing that bothered him, it had been Jazz. The mech’s persistent pursuit of the Praxian, despite already having plenty of offers on the table – and more than likely in his berth – he still chased after the mech relentlessly. Sunstreaker knew that Jazz had no intention of settling with anyone, or getting himself into a long lasting relationship, that was just not his style, he’d told him so himself. Jazz was all about the moment.

Prowl was a challenge, a not unattractive challenge and the saboteur had become obsessed with getting under the reserved mech’s plating, figuratively and literally and Jazz more often than not, got his way. Sunstreaker knew it shouldn’t bother him, that he shouldn’t care, not after so long of trying to forget that he once did care a great deal, pretending it had meant nothing, but… despite himself, he still cared, still felt protective even possessive over the stuck up black and white mech and that was the most frustrating thing of all.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Came a low drawl, freezing Sunstreaker to the spot. “Was only a matter of time.”

Turning slowly, Sunstreaker stared into the smirking face of Jazz. The mech was watching him with a dark visor, arms folded, leaning against the entrance to the wash racks, blocking his exit. “Jazz…”

“We got some unfinished business, mech.” The saboteur stalked forward slowly, oozing a presence that wasn’t indicative of his small size.

Holding his ground, knowing full well he would lose this fight should it come to blows, Sunstreaker folded his arms defiantly. “I am sorry I punched you, but you did deserve it.” He stated.

Visor flickering slightly, Jazz canted his helm in amusement. “It’s not like you to apologise for anything, Sunny.” Jazz almost pouted at him. “You’re ruining all my fun; I was at least hoping to knock that chip off your shoulder.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re never in the mood.” Jazz countered lightly. “So what gives mech.? I thought we were friends.”

Averting his optics slightly, Sunstreaker shook his helm and shrugged. “I was overcharged, got no excuse.”

Jutting his chin out slightly as he scrutinised Sunstreaker shrewdly, Jazz hummed. “You got some excuse. Prowl won’t disclose your reasons but I know there is one, that mech might be able to keep a secret from me but I can always tell when he’s hiding one.”

“Does it matter?” Sunstreaker snapped, frowning at the smaller black and white, not really in the mood for disclosing his reasons or his feelings.

“Yeah it does.” Jazz replied deadly serious. “We’ve got to be able to rely on each other when we’re up against the ‘cons. I don’t know I can trust you if you’re holding some grudge against me for something I don’t know what it is.” He sighed and met Sunstreaker’s glare. “So it matters if you ever wanna get out on that field again.”

“And if I said I didn’t?” The golden mech muttered sullenly.

“You’d be lying.” Jazz smirked smugly. “You’re a fighter Sunny. I’ve seen you out there, you live for it. You know you’re good at it so I’m not askin’ you to tell me why punched me, I’m tellin’ you.”

“You can’t order me to tell you. I’ve already told Prowl and he outranks you.”

Jazz chuckled and glanced down at the floor before peering up at Sunstreaker with an edge to his smile. “You underestimate my powers of persuasion, mech. I just need to say the right words to Prime and you’ll be stripped of rank so fast it’ll make your head your spin. Prowl may outrank me but he does trust me and won’t go against Prime.”

“Fragger.” Came the uttered reply.

“You know it, so spill.”

Glaring at the wall, exhaling harder than was necessary, Sunstreaker avoided Jazz’s gaze as he spoke. “I got sick of watching you fawn over Prowl.” His optics flicked over to Jazz in the ensuing silence and he would have smirked had it been any other situation, any other mech, any other revelation. Jazz was stood, his mouth slightly parted, his brow creased into a small frown, staring at him in bewilderment.

The kliks drew out and the two mechs stood in awkward silence until Jazz shifted suddenly and whistled. “You want him for yourself!”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Pffft, you only get sick of someone fawning over someone else if you actually want that someone else for yourself.” Jazz let out an amused laugh and swatted Sunstreaker’s arm lightly. “Well I’ll be, Sunny. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

His smile fading, Jazz looked at him sharply. “Now look here, I know what you think of me and I know you have some twisted idea of my intentions towards Prowl but truth is; there’s no mech I respect more than him. He’s not interested in me and has been honest enough to say so, he doesn’t mind the flirting so I indulge now and then but I have no problems backing off from him—“

“—but—“

Jazz held up his hand to silence the golden mech’s protests. “—But if you decide to pursue him as a result, you damn well better take it seriously.” The small mech stepped up into Sunstreaker’s personal space, his visor darkening dangerously. “Because if you get under his plating and you hurt him…” Jazz held his finger in front of Sunstreaker’s face, the mech drawing back unconsciously from the special ops mech. “Then you better run. Run far and run fast and don’t stop runnin’.” Stepping back his familiar cheery smile spreading across his faceplates, Jazz hummed softly. “Prowl doesn’t do anything half-sparked, you should know that better than anyone.” He chuckled softly.

Sunstreaker knew Jazz was referring to the numerous disciplinary actions Prowl had forced him and his twin to carry out but it still irritated him to hear the mech talking about Prowl like he knew him best. Prowl obviously had never spoken about their past with Jazz and he couldn’t decide if that hurt or not. “You’re assuming I want to pursue him.” He huffed, folding his arms.

Jazz laughed again and shook his helm. “Mech, you punched me in the face! You definitely want something.”

Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortably at Jazz’s words as the mech turned to leave. “So hey um… are we cool…?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Jazz gave him a grin. “As ice, mech, as ice.”

Nodding with relief, Sunstreaker turned back into his shower, rubbing his face tiredly. That had gone much better than he’d anticipated.

“Hey, Sunny?”

Sunstreaker had half turned when something hard whipped across his faceplates sending him stumbling backwards against the tiles with a look of complete astonishment, grabbing onto the nearby tap as he slipped and lost his balance in the water, his cheek throbbing painfully. “What the frag, Jazz?!” He hollered, half in anger, half in pain.

Tilting his helm and smiling widely at him, Jazz’s visor winked at him cheekily. “Now we’re cool AND even.” He strolled away, humming cheerfully, giving Sunstreaker a short wave as he disappeared out of the wash racks.

Growling and turning off his shower, Sunstreaker slinked back to his quarters, thankful that the solar cycle was finally over. Slapping the light panel to his room, he locked the door and headed immediately for his berth. Sideswipe was on duty and so the room was blissfully quiet and empty, just what he needed. Rubbing his still smarting cheek plating, Sunstreaker sighed and frowned when he noticed something sitting on his berth.

Looking around suspiciously, he headed over and his jaw dropped in amazement. Sitting down slowly he picked up the open box and ran his fingers over all his materials for detailing and repainting his frame. A smile broke on his face and he let out a soft, bewildered laugh, not quite believing that Prowl had really bent the rules for him. HIM of all mechs. Him who always gave him a hard time, no matter what. Him who had accused him many a time of being a sparkless, emotionless drone. His smile faded and he closed the box, guilt welling up in his spark. His optics flickered when he spotted a note left under the box as he moved it. It was small, something the humans would use and yet on it in handwritten neat, cursive Cybertronian was a concise message;

_I hope this helps._

It wasn’t signed but it didn’t need to be. Holding the box tightly, Sunstreaker knew exactly who had left it there, who had actually broken protocol by overriding his door lock to leave it on his berth. For the first time in vorns, Sunstreaker felt his spark flutter.

****

Sunstreaker walked through the Ark oozing the confidence he was renowned for. His golden plating gleamed and would've - naturally - caught the optic of every mech he passed were they not already numb to Sunstreaker and his obsession with his looks. Smirking to himself as he strolled to a certain 'bot's office Sunstreaker paused for a klik, visually inspecting his frame before pinging the door.

It opened immediately and the black and white, absorbed in a data pad absently waved him inside. Sunstreaker watched him while he waited, optics drawn to that striking chevron, one which he'd once been up close and personal with once upon a time, and they drifted over the slight crease of concentration in Prowl's brow; stern icy optics that locked away a warmth Sunstreaker suspected was still there, before finally falling onto that mouth. It was pursed ever so slightly in thought, the pliable metal twitching as Prowl thumbed through the datapad and Sunstreaker allowed himself a tiny smile as he indulged in an old memory of kissing those delectable lips. Prowl shifted glancing up, their optics locking and Sunstreaker realised he'd been staring. Instantly scowling at the tactician, Sunstreaker folded his arms. "Are you going to do your thing or what?" He demanded hotly, his faceplates heating with growing embarrassment.

"If you could wait one moment, you've been assigned perimeter patrol." Prowl replied quietly.

If he'd noticed Sunstreaker staring he certainly didn't show any indication of it, for which the golden mech was mildly grateful for. That being said, Sunstreaker's optics narrowed as he spotted the icy blue of Prowl's optics lingering over his plating as he looked back to his datapad and it took all the effort he had not to smirk. That was until, Prowl's words sunk in. "What? Desert patrol you mean?!" He exclaimed. "Frag, Prowl I just got this detailed." He gestured dejectedly to his plating and unceremoniously flopped into the seat opposite the black and white's which received a quirked optic ridge from the stoic mech. "Primus help the fragger who I'm on duty with then." He grumbled.

"Indeed." Prowl stated mildly, doorwings twitching minutely as he stole another indulgent glance at the immaculate frame slouching before him. Finishing his report, he placed it to one side and stood. "Shall we then?"

Sunstreaker stared at him nonplussed. "wha...?"

"This is my duty patrol as others seem to share your sentiments regarding the desert and it was eloquently pointed out to me that my company would be the one you’d least enjoy, thus serving as your punishment for the solar cycle."

Prowl headed out of the room, leaving Sunstreaker chasing after him. For once the golden mech was without a retort. He'd wanted to see if he could get a reaction from the black and white as his frame once had, but to actually be spending the better half of a solar cycle with the mech had Sunstreaker's spark fluttering in his chest. Primus he was going soft! The two mechs walked the rest of the way in awkward, heavy silence.

****

Forty Vorns earlier – Six Vorns Before the Great War.

Sunstreaker hummed playfully as he mouthed over the red metal, teasing the sharp edge of the chevron which elicited delicious sounds from the black and white beneath him. He loved having this effect on Prowl and was enjoying every klik of their blossoming relationship. For half a vorn they’d been seeing each other and from that solar cycle in that classroom things had only gotten better. Sunstreaker had as promised passed his exams and still Prowl had kept on meeting with him. Smiling as Prowl’s hands raked over his backstruts slowly, he recalled the solar cycle he’d gotten his adult frame. He’d waited for Prowl’s class to finish, just lurked in the corridor. His first vorn had drawn to a close but the seniors who were to graduate that vorn still had a breem to go before they finished and so he’d waited. He hadn’t been able to help the smug smirk of satisfaction at Mirage and Tracks’s reactions upon seeing him in his new frame. Their jaws had literally dropped. That had been nothing compared to Prowl’s reaction though. The black and white had remained as reserved as always, greeting Sunstreaker with a warm smile and a kiss to the cheek, simply stating he looked nice. Sunstreaker had honestly been disappointed but then when they were finally alone, things had changed. Chuckling to himself at the memory, he kissed the centre of the Praxian’s chevron, shifting to nuzzle him fondly.

“What are chuckling to yourself about?” Prowl murmured, his optics darkened with arousal, his fingers tracing slow circles over the back of his neck as he gazed up at him.

“Just remembering when I got my final upgrades.” Sunstreaker smirked. “Wasn’t the reaction I’d been expecting.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Prowl smiled leaning up to nibble Sunstreaker’s lower lip with a lowly hum. “In fact, if I recall correctly, you kept begging me for more.”

Mouthing Prowl’s lips slowly, Sunstreaker’s engine revved at the reminder. “Who’d have thought such a reserved, polite mech was that wild?” He teased softly.

Giving a slight shrug, still smiling as he tugged Sunstreaker down for a deep, possessive kiss, Prowl whispered against his lips. “It’s what you do to me.”

Growling softly, Prowl wrapped about the golden mech and flipped their positions, pressing Sunstreaker into the berth with a needy mewl as he straddled the golden mech, fingers caressing his plating.

Sunstreaker definitely didn’t mind being the one who drove Prowl to such passions. The first time they’d interfaced had been that very solar cycle he’d received his adult frame. Prowl had literally pounced him and had ravished him with a passion that belied his naturally reserved demeanour. It had blown Sunstreaker’s processor. It was a side of Prowl only he had seen and he wanted to keep seeing it.

****

One breem later.

Sunstreaker paced nervously, trying not to let his agitation get to him, even Sideswipe had told him not to be himself when Prowl arrived but he honestly didn’t know what he was going to do. There had been no warning that something was wrong, no sign from his lover that something was amiss. Finally after much persistence, warnings from his friends and generally making a complete fool of himself to get Prowl’s attention, the mech had agreed to meet with him but only after he’d taken his final exam. Over the last breem Prowl had pulled away, making excuses to not see him, being increasingly distant and withdrawn from him and it had happened after Prowl had taken a short visit to Praxus following a summons from his creators. He’d promised he wouldn’t be gone long but when he’d returned he had refused to speak about his trip – this wasn’t unusual in itself for Prowl who never spoke of his life back in Praxus – and had become more distant and withdrawn from Sunstreaker who was now at his wits end. Didn’t he have a right to know what he’d done wrong? Didn’t he deserve a chance to make it right whatever it was?

The door pinged and Sunstreaker shot up, his spark pounding. “It’s open.” He called out; thankful his voice didn’t catch in his vocaliser.

Slipping into the room, Prowl’s optics locked with the golden mech’s before glancing about his room warily. He didn’t move from the now closed door and his optics returned to Sunstreaker as the mech drew closer, stopping him in his tracks with their intensity.

“Prowl…” Sunstreaker started, not really knowing what to say. Did he confront the mech, demand to know what the frag was going on? He had never been in this situation before, had never cared this much about anyone before. “…I’ve missed you…” He finished weakly. He’d spoken from the spark, that had to count for something, right?

Prowl nodded slightly and looked down to the floor. “I must apologise to you… you didn’t deserve to be treated this way. I’ve been a coward and I should have handled things better.”

Frowning at the black and white, Sunstreaker took a few steps closer only for Prowl’s hand to hold him at bay.

“Please…” The Praxian whispered with the faintest of tremors to his voice. “Don’t come any closer…”

Scowling now, Sunstreaker vented harshly. “What’s going on, Prowl? What are you talking about, handled what better?”

“Us.” Came the quiet reply.

Drawing back slightly, a cold feeling swept through Sunstreaker’s energon lines and took a hold of his spark. “Prowl… what are you saying…?”

Inhaling deeply, Prowl met Sunstreaker’s worried optics. “We can no longer see each other. It should have never happened in the first place and I apologise for leading you on.”

He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing and stood in shocked silence just staring at the black and white who didn’t even appear to be upset. “What the frag, Prowl?” He growled finally, a torrent of emotion rushing to the surface. “You’re saying you regret this, you regret us?”

“I regret leading you on… I should have known better.” Prowl replied simply, clasping his hands behind his back, his doorwings remaining painfully still, his spark feeling like it was imploding in his chest as he watched the hurt consume Sunstreaker’s face.

“I don’t believe this…” Sunstreaker rubbed his faceplates in complete disbelief. “What the frag happened to you, you don’t even sound like yourself, did you glitch when you came back from Praxus? Just tell me what’s wrong, Prowl we can fix this… I… I don’t want this to end.” Sunstreaker’s voice trailed off, his optics searching Prowl’s face for a glimmer of hope, anything to hold onto.

“Please don’t make this worse, Sunny.” Prowl answered softly.

At least the fragger has the decency to look sorry, Sunstreaker thought angrily to himself, his spark clenching when Prowl used the nickname he’d given him. Clenching his fists, trying to contain his pain and anger, Sunstreaker glared at the floor, his intakes cycling hard and fast as cold hard reality sank in.

“I should go.” Prowl whispered, unable to find anything more productive to say. There was no comfort in this and even if there was he did not have the right to offer it, Sunstreaker deserved better than he. “Please don’t try to contact me.” He turned and opened the door, glancing over a doorwing, his optics dim. “Goodbye, Sunny.”

Sunstreaker lunged forward catching Prowl by surprise as he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Tell me why? You at least owe me that!” He demanded, his voice shaking, his frame trembling.

Prowl’s mouth pressed into a thin line at the hard grip on his wrist, Sunstreaker’s fingers dug desperately into his plating and he slowly peeled them off. “Let me go.” He replied sternly.

“WHY, PROWL?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Sunstreaker hollered as Prowl pulled away.

“There are reasons. You would not understand.” Prowl snapped, his own emotional control fraying quickly, his optics unable to meet Sunstreaker’s as he backed towards the door.

“Try me!” Sunstreaker growled, reaching out for Prowl once more, only for the mech to shake his helm and whisper another apology before virtually fleeing from his room. Dropping to his knees, his helm in his hands, Sunstreaker wailed in grief and anguish, uncaring who heard him. His spark felt like it had been shattered into a thousand pieces and his chest physically hurt. That was the klik that Sunstreaker knew he loved Prowl and hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell him.

****

Present.

Sunstreaker hated patrol for two reasons: sand and boredom. Mostly sand but the boredom right now was playing havoc with his processor as he trailed behind the Datsun, his red lights glowing in the darkness. Boredom for him usually led to thinking too much, not that anyone would believe it from him. Sunstreaker was an artist first and a soldier second but with the onset of war and the anger he had kept inside, fighting had become his art. He and Sideswipe had developed their strength and technique after dropping out of the academy in their second vorn and joining the gladiatorial circuit in Kaon. The war had only given them ample opportunity to exploit their natural gift. Now though, in the lull of night, patrolling with Prowl who had never been one for idle chatter, his mind wandered.

He mulled over the box left in his room and that note. Why had Prowl done that? Why did the mech even care how he felt? He had no reason to help him and more reason to resent him. Sunstreaker knew he’d been a deliberate aft to Prowl since joining Prime’s ranks but he simply hadn’t been able to help it. When he’d met Prowl again, he’d been filled with rage and resentment, the mech treated him like everyone else. It had been like their past had been erased from Prowl’s processor. What hurt the most for Sunstreaker was that he’d been so easily discarded. He’d struggled to trust anyone with his spark after Prowl. Sideswipe had always said he was the sensitive twin, much to his chagrin but he’d been right. What Prowl had done to him had cut him deeply and the Praxian pretended like nothing had ever happened.

When he’d heard of Praxus falling, Sunstreaker had been beside himself. No matter his anger, pain and resentment, he had hoped one solar cycle to meet Prowl again, maybe get the answer to the one question that had never left his spark. Why?

“Sunstreaker, you’re dawdling.” Prowl had transformed, his icy optics peering at him through the darkness as he called out to him. “Please try to keep up. This is not an excursion.”

Revving his engine to catch up to Prowl as the mech transformed once more, the golden mech pulled up alongside him. “Prowl…?”

“Mm…?”

“Why did you give me my stuff back?” He asked quietly. It was an easy enough question to start with.

Prowl didn’t answer straight away as they drove side by side and for a second, Sunstreaker thought the mech was ignoring the question. “I didn’t see any logical reason to deprive you of your basic right to self-maintenance. There’s not much in the way of home luxuries on this planet and all are entitled to them, even you.”

“What about the rules and you know the whole assaulting a senior officer… thing.” Sunstreaker returned awkwardly.

“I discussed it at length with Jazz and it was concluded that you acted in poor judgement and it was unlikely to happen again.”

“Oh? You so sure about that?” Sunstreaker quipped lightly.

“You are not that foolish, Sunstreaker.” Prowl replied dryly.

Sunstreaker inwardly smirked. “Was that a compliment, Prowl?”

Engine revving ever so slightly, Prowl accelerated a little away from the golden mech beside him. “You may take it as such, if you wish.” He replied quietly.

“I think I might just do that.” He responded, keeping pace with Prowl easily. His processor drifted back to what Jazz had said in the washracks. Did he, could he still have feelings for Prowl after what the mech had done to him? Braking hard, Sunstreaker transformed and stopped his hands planting on his hips as he glared down at the hard desert ground.

“Sunstreaker, what’s wrong, are you injured?” Prowl’s voice floated calmly through the blackness of the desert as he approached frowning at him in concern.

Out in the middle of the desert surrounded by nothing but stars and sand, Sunstreaker decided if he was ever going to get the answer he wanted it would have to be now. Pointing a finger at the black and white, he glared at him. “You’re going to tell me why, Prowl.”

Optics flickering in confusion, Prowl raised an optic ridge. “Why… what?”

“Why you did what you did… to me… forty vorns ago.” Watching Prowl’s confusion melt into something unreadable, Sunstreaker pressed on. “After all this time pretending there was nothing between us, you owe me that much.” His last words came out in a growl, he hadn’t meant them too but as he asked the question that wound re-opened in his spark and with it came all the anguish he’d been made to feel. He watched as Prowl averted his gaze, his mouth opening to say something before closing again. His spark lurched when Prowl turned his back to him, he wasn’t going to let the mech run from him this time. There was no longer anywhere to go.

“Why are you asking me this… now?” Came the soft tremulous whisper.

Taking a step closer, Sunstreaker shrugged. “Because… I thought I didn’t care, didn’t want to know… I was angry… am angry but…” Sunstreaker sighed wearily. “We’ve seen where that gets me and… I’m tired, Prowl.” He offlined his optics, helm dropping back, optics onlining to gaze up at the stars. “Tired of being angry at you, tired of always wondering what it was I’d done to you to make you hate me so much.”

Prowl whirled around, doorwings rising on his back. “I didn’t hate you, I never hated you.”

Meeting his gaze, giving him a faint, humourless smile, Sunstreaker shrugged again. “What was I supposed to think? Even Mirage and Tracks didn’t know when I tried to bring it up once… though they both said you were a glitch.”

“From them that’s… deserved.” Prowl stated, folding his arms.

“And from me?” Sunstreaker stepped closer.

Prowl looked up, his optics dimming slightly. “I have deserved every frustrating prank, every insubordinate, defiant act thrown at me, every reckless fight in and out of battle, making me fear for your very spark, I have deserved it all and worse.” He spoke slowly, a tremor creeping into the edge of his calm voice.

“Yeah… did always wonder why we weren’t just kicked out, or demoted or re-assigned to be honest.” Sunstreaker replied thoughtfully. “You wanted me to keep punishing you.”

Bowing his helm once in a curt nod, Prowl glanced away. “No more than I deserve… for what I did.”

His anger began to dissipate slowly, his optics drawn to those doorwings as they drooped uncharacteristically on Prowl’s back. “Just tell me why, Prowl?” He whispered.

“I was trying to protect you.”

Canting his helm, silently, Sunstreaker frowned at Prowl as the mech turned back to him and waited for him to continue.

“My creators were the foremost noble family of Praxus and they had summoned me to visit them for one specific reason.”

Sunstreaker caught on quickly as their optics met and he nodded. “Me.”

“They had found out about us and demanded that it end and when I refused, they took matters into their own hands.”

His frown deepening, Sunstreaker folded his arms and listened as Prowl carried on.

“When I went into recharge, I was put into forced stasis by the family medic and my battle computer that all Praxians are created with was switched on. It is something we keep as a reminder of the first war with the creators. Praxians were soldiers, warriors until the solar cycle came when we learned how to switch off the battle computer permanently. It usually activates automatically once we’re upgraded into our adult frames and upon creation of a new spark we are implanted with a code that prevents this automatic switch on. Since that time, Praxus became a neutral city state and refused to participate in the war.” Offlining hi optics, Prowl vented a soft sigh. “The battle computer doesn’t remove emotions, it allows you to suppress them and gives you enhanced logical deductive reasoning. Activating it was a risk, no Praxian has functioned with one for millennia but my creators didn’t see any other way.”

Sunstreaker listened in quiet horror as Prowl recounted what had happened. Even when he explained about the different rights and rules in Praxus society he still couldn’t quite believe it. That sort of oppression he’d only ever witnessed in Kaon. “Still even with that switched on, you said it didn’t remove emotion so… did you even feel anything for me at all?” He murmured, both wanting and not wanting to hear Prowl’s expected reply.

“Of course I did.” Prowl answered sternly, his optics piercing into Sunstreaker’s glare with a quiet ferocity the golden mech hadn’t seen from him in a long time.

“They threatened to have expelled from the academy, disgrace your family, your brother, ruin any chance you had if I didn’t stop seeing you immediately. I couldn’t allow that to happen.”

“You should’ve told me.” Sunstreaker muttered quietly, glaring at the sand.

“I did what I thought was best…”

“You were wrong.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” The Praxian snapped impatiently.

“I don’t know, Prowl.” Sunstreaker started pacing agitatedly. “You let me think it was me for forty vorns and ten of those we’ve worked together and nothing. Not one word from you, I honestly was beginning to believe you were the emotionless drone everyone says you are. Ten vorns with no explanation, Prowl!” He glared at the mech, standing in his personal space, his temper having gotten the better of him, his intakes panting as he realised he was yelling.

“I didn’t want to re-open old wounds, no good can come of that and you made it very clear that you hated me.” Prowl replied quietly.

Snarling in frustration at Prowl’s insufferable calm despite the constant twitching of his doorwings betraying the emotion raging beneath the surface, Sunstreaker paced away from him before whirling on the black and white. “You said nothing! Ten vorns you had the chance to explain, to at least acknowledge that it had been hard for you. Frag, Prowl I know it wasn’t long lived but I _loved_ you...” Sunstreaker trailed off, his fans whirring in attempt to cool his angered frame, his optics staring into the stunned optics of Prowl as he realised what he’d said.

“You…” Prowl looked down at the floor in bewilderment, his voice a low, uncertain whisper as he looked back up at the golden mech. “Sunny…. You loved me…?”

As that voice spoke that given name, Sunstreaker offlined his optics and felt his hardened spark melt at the sound, taking him back forty vorns when his future had been bright and his berth had been warmed every solar cycle by a mech who had filled his spark with a contentment he’d never experienced since. Looking back at Prowl he couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the astonishment on the tactician’s face. “You’re such a glitch.” He murmured, quickly closing the distance between them, his hands grabbing Prowl’s helm, his lips descending onto his, swallowing the surprised mewl with a deep, desperate kiss. Sunstreaker could practically hear the energon pumping through his body as he pressed against Prowl’s warm body, the mech’s fingers curling into his sides tightly as he melted into the kiss, reciprocating it slowly, hesitantly at first before Sunstreaker felt a hint of that passionate mech he’d once known, come to the surface as the kiss became more fervent and needy.

Breaking it reluctantly, his optics dim as they gazed into Prowl’s bright ones, Sunstreaker smiled weakly as he whispered against his commander’s lips. “I never stopped…”

****

 

 

 


End file.
